1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention, as discussed herein, relate to an MPEG (moving picture experts group)-4 encoding/decoding method, medium, and system, and more particularly, to an apparatus, medium, and method processing BIFS (Binary Format for Scenes) data.
2. Description of the Related Art
MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group)-4 uses Binary Format for Scenes (BIFS) to describe the content of a scene. BIFS is a binary language based on VRML (Virtual Reality Modeling Language), which is a typical text-based language used to describe 3-dimensional (3D) graphic objects.
In a conventional MPEG-4 encoding system, VRML text data is parsed into binary data, the binary data is then converted into a binary file and the binary file is transmitted. In such a conventional MPEG-4 decoding system, the binary file can then be received and converted into binary data for reproduction.
More specifically, the conventional MPEG-4 encoding system converts the binary data, which may be stored in a memory, into a binary file such that the binary data can be individually identified, and the conventional MPEG-4 decoding system inversely transforms the binary file into the original binary data based on the individual identifications. However, at this time, the format conversion and inverse transformation require the use of a large capacity of memory and power.